L’homme n’est pas fait pour être seul
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Kamui se pose des questions face à la fin du monde. Ses relations avec Fuuma ne sont pas au beau fixe. Il est seul... yaoi


L'homme n'est pas fait pour être seul

Source : X de Clamp

Titre : sans titre.

T'as pas une idée Catherine

Disclamer : Clamp n'a pas voulu me céder les droits de X, j'ai pourtant insisté, pleuré, tapé du pied et la suprême torture chanté mais elles ont pas voulu !! Elles sont dures en affaire !! YUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! Un petit beau des autres bishonens : Aoki, Kamui, Fuuma, Seishiro, Subaru, Nataku…. N'est pas de refus non plus

Genre : euh choupi, triste, gentil ^^ shonen ai quoi ^^

Couple : Kamui * Keichi Sagawa avec allusions Kamui * Fuuma

 Keichi Sagawa, c'est lui, c'est le camarade de classe de Kamui, moi aussi je m'en souvenais plus ^^ voilà refixons les choses ^^

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Dédicace à Catherine en un très grand remerciements de ses encouragements toujours répétés et qui m'aident énormément ^^ MERCI ma grande ^^

***************

La dernière bataille pour la Terre allait commencer…. Que devait-il faire ???

Il était obsédé par Fuuma, nuit et jour, le matin qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, il pensait à lui, le soir aussi même si le soleil brillait.

Assis sur son lit dans sa chambre, il tenait une cadre, un petit cadre en bois. Des larmes coulaient sur la photo représentant un pan de sa vie passé. Kotori jeune, pourquoi était-elle morte ?? Elle était si pure, si innocente, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, sa vie ne faisait que de commencer et elle avait té abrégé. Si vite, si courte, de façon si rapide et si horrible… Tuer par son propre frère. Rien que d'y penser, ses pleurs redoublèrent… Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Kotori n'avait pas eu de chance… Il espérait qu'elle avait trouvé le repos, elle lui manquait, son sourire, sa douceur et sa gentillesse, ses cheveux merveilleusement clairs… Elle lui manquait…. A côté d'elle, lui-même enfant, encore innocent à cette époque, bine loin des soucis qui le préoccupait et le torturaient sans cesse. Il avait changé, en bien ou en mal ?? Il ne le saurait dire, il pensait des fois ne rien savoir de ce monde et des ses hommes si cruels. Il s'étaient endurcis mais retrouver Kotori et aussi Fuuma, tout cela avait fiat voler en mille morceaux le masque qu'il avait mis des années à forger.

Maintenant il était brisé et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Enfin le dernier de cette photo, Fuuma, ce cher et tendre Fuuma. Il n'avait pas compris ses sentiments pour lui jusqu'au jour où…

Ce fameux jour…

Il s'en rappelait chaque nui, à chaque instant, cela le hantait.

Fuuma était devenu son ennemi juré, le leader des dragons de la terre alors que lui avait choisi les dragons du ciel. Et il avait tué sa sœur devant ses yeux. Il l'avait tué et lui, lui, il n'avait rien pu faire, il était impuissant, incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait…

Il s'en était rendue compte et cela l'attristait, le peinait. Il était malheureux. Il avait encore gardé le secret espoir de ramener Fuuma à la raison, qu'il redevienne normal mais jusqu'à là ses efforts s'étaient tous soldés par des échecs, tous plus cuisants les uns que les autre,s le marquant dans sa chair et dans son âme.

Les cicatrices à ses mains en témoignaient. Il devait la vie à Subaru, ce cher et tendre Subaru à qui il vouait une affection toute particulière comme un grand frère.

Il avait repris espoir grâce à lui. Mais aussi grâce aux autres. A ces compagnons, à Sorata qui faisait le pitre, à Arashi qui ne disait rien mais était là, à Yuzuhira à qui il avait fait une promesse. Tous ses gens lui étaient chers. Il avait décidé de refaire surface pour eux…

Il avait pris le chemin de l'école, il parlait encore moins qu'avant mais la gaieté et la bonne humeur de Yuzuhira l'avait aidé à refaire surface.

**h h h h h h**

**Yuzuhira** : Kamui ! Kamui !! Tu vas bien ?? BONJOUR !!

Yuzuhira arrive alors que Kamui finit de faire le nœud de sa cravate. Elle le regarde faire.

**Kamui** : Bonjour…

**Yuzuhira** : Allez fais moi un sourire !!

Sorata arrive, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kamui et l'invite à manger les crêpes préparées par Arashi pour le petit déjeuner.

**Yuzuhira** : WAOU !! Ca a l'air succulent !! Merci Arashi !!

Yuzuhira accompagne Kamui à l'école, la jeune fille est enthousiaste.

**Sorata :** Tu as vu Nee chan[C1] , les dragons de la terre se sont calmés. J'espère que ça va continuer. Ca n'augure rien de bon. Mais au moins, les gens n'ont rien à craindre.

Arashi hoche la tête.

**Arashi** : Allons en cours.

**Kamui** : Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Kamui s'éloigne.

**Sorata **: Il va « voir » Kotori.

**h h h h h h**

Kamui s'éloigne de l'école Clamp et rentre dans la forêt. Il se dirige vers un arbre touffu. Il pose sa main dessus, les oiseaux chantent.

**Kamui** : …. Kotori…

Des petits oiseaux se posent sur son épaule et sur sa main comme s'ils cherchaient à le consoler. Puis il se rend en cours.

**Keichi **: BONJOUR !!

**Kamui** : Euh… bonjour…

**Keichi **: Tiens c'est pour toi.

Il lui tend une pile de photocopies.

**Keichi **: La semaine prochaine, il y a examen d'anglais. Voilà e quoi réviser, je t'ai pris tous les cours. Si t'as le moindre problème, je suis là et je t'aiderai à réviser si tu veux.

**Kamui** : Euh…

**Keichi **: Dedans, il y a aussi toutes mes notes de cours. Tu n'as pas oublié tes vêtements de sport pour cet après midi ?? Tu sais on a gymnastique, je suis très fort à la course et toi ??

**Kamui** : ….

**Keichi **: A propos, tu as apporté à manger pour midi ?

**Kamui** : J'ai mon bentô.[C2] 

**Keichi **: FORMIDABLE !! Moi aussi. On ira manger tous les deux ??

Kamui ne réagit pas, à ce moment, une fille surgit.

**Fille :** Keichi Segawa, le professeur te demande pour les photocopies.

**Keichi **: J'arrive !! A MIDI !! ON MANGE ENSEMBLE !! N'OUBLIE PAS !!

Et Keichi part laissant un Kamui perplexe.

A la pause, ce dernier rejoint Subaru, ils discutent un peu tous les deux des évènements concernant la fin du monde.

**h h h h h h**

Au bout de quelques instants, ils sont interrompus par Keichi.

**Keichi **: Kamui !! Tu es là ?!! Je te cherchais partout !!

Kamui et Subaru relèvent al tête surpris.

**Keichi **: c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Keichi se rend compte que Subaru est là. Il s'incline.

**Keichi **: Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas déranger…

**Subaru **: Va manger.

**Kamui** : Et toi Subaru ??

**Subaru **: Je vais rester encore un peu. Bon appétit.

Kamui soupire, range ses livres et suit Keichi.

Subaru se remet à fumer, plongé dans ses pensées.

**h h h h h h**

**Keichi **: Ton ami fait ses études à l'université Clamp ?

**Kamui** : Oui.

Ils sont assis auprès d'une fontaine remplie de nénuphars, les arbres les entourent. La nature est belle et resplendit malgré les derniers évènements.

**Keichi **: Il est plutôt beau garçon…

Kamui regarde Keichi, troublé par ses paroles.

**Kamui** : ….

Keichi sourit et s'exclame.

**Keichi **: Mais toi aussi tu es mignon dans ton genre !!

Kamui devient aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et est très surpris par cette déclaration inattendue.

Les deux jeunes gens se mettent à discuter tranquillement en parlant nourriture.

**Keichi **: Tu sais ma mère est un véritable cordon bleu. Je suis sûr que tu adorais sa cuisine.

Kamui se laisse bercer par les paroles de son ami, tout ceci lui fiat du bien, il oublie la fin du monde, les menaces, sa souffrance et le poids de ses responsabilité qui l'écrase.

**Keichi **: J'aimerai bine t'inviter chez moi.

**Kamui** : Si tu veux…

**Keichi **: SUPER !!

Keichi sourit à Kamui qui se sens rougir à cette marque d'intérêt non masquée.

**Keichi **: En plus, je t'ai promis de t'aider à réviser.

**Kamui** : Oui, je n'ai pas oublié…. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Keichi.

**Keichi **: Je suis content, c'est le première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !! Continue !! En plus tu n'as pas mis de suffixe[C3] , cela me ravit !!

Keichi adresse un grand sourire à Kamui qui lui répond.

**Keichi **: Je ne suis pas un crack mais je serais ravi de t'aider. N'est-ce pas normal de s'entraider ??

**Kamui** : Euh… si… je suppose.

Soudain, tout frémit, et tremble. Kamui se lève.

**Kamui** : % un tremblement de terre !?? Les dragons de la terre ??%

Les feuilles se mettent à s'agiter, les oiseaux à s'envoler, les lampadaires tremblent, la terre bouge…

Soudain, Keichi se précipite vers Kamui, le prend par la taille et le met à terre, le couvrant de son corps.

**Keichi **: Kamui !! ATTENTION !!

Une branche d'arbre tombe là où il était quelques secondes auparavant. Keichi est sûr lui, le protégeant de son corps. Etrangement ce contact ne l'effraie pas, au contraire, il est rassurant.

Kamui ne sait combien de temps ils restent l'un sur l'autre, le tremblement de terre continue.

Puis tout s'arrête d'un coup comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Kamui** : % Ca s'est arrêté.. %

**Keichi **: Tu devrais faire plus attention Kamui !! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ??!! Tu sais bien qu'il est dangereux de rester debout lors d'un tremblement de terre et de rester sous les arbres.

**Kamui** : Excuse moi Keichi…. Mais…

**Keichi **: Oui Kamui ??

**Kamui** : T'es lourd.

Keichi se met à rougir, il se lève, une fois debout, il tend sa main à Kamui qui la saisit.

**Keichi **: Pardonne moi. C'est rare les tremblements de terre à l'école mais celui-ci a été fort.

**Kamui** : % Les dragons de la terre ?? %

Kamui remarque que Keichi a fermé les yeux, il s'approche de lui, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

**Kamui** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Keichi rougit, la main de Kamui sur son épaule est comme un fer rouge appliqué sur lui, il sent son cœur battre plus fort à ce contact.

**Keichi **: Excuse moi…. Je réfléchissais… Je n'aime pas les tremblements de terre… vraiment pas du tout. L'homme est vraiment impuissant face à la nature, on ne peut rien faire pour les arrêter. Tout le monde peut être touché. Allez, retournons en cours.

**Kamui** : Oui… % Il a raison, les hommes ne peuvent rien faire, ils ne peuvent que subir. Serais je assez fort pour protéger la Terre ? J'espère trouver un jour la force en moi… Cette force nécessaire pour sauver le monde… %

**h h h h h h**

Lors d'un repas avec Sorata, Yuzuhira et Arashi, Kamui se décide à parler.

**Kamui** : Je ne serais pas là ce soir pour goûter ta spécialité Sorata.

**Sorata **: Ah bon ?? que veux-tu dire ??

Yuzuhira et Sorata le regardent intrigué.

**Kamui** : C'est à dire… que l'un de mes camarades de classe, Keichi, m'a invité chez lui… Il a tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Sorata sourit à ces mots et passe affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de Kamui les rendant encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

**Sorata **: Hey bien, quel petit cachottier !! Vas-y !! Tu as bien le droit de t'amuser de temps en temps !! Ca te fera du bien !! Et surtout pas de folie de ton corps !! Sois sage !!

Kamui devient aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à ces mots.

Il va aider Yuzuhira qui a oublié d'amener la moitié du couvert.

**Sorata **: C'est une bonne chose que Kamui ai des amis de son âge. Et surtout qu'il fréquente d'autres gens que les dragons.

**Arashi** : Je suis d'accord.

**h h h h h h**

A la fin des cours, Kamui accompagne Keichi chez lui. Il habite dans un immeuble.

**Keichi **: Voilà, on est chez moi. Ca te plait ?? Maman !!?. C'est moi, je suis rentré.

**Mère** : Bonsoir !! Ah voici donc ton ami Kamui Shiro, enchanté et bienvenue chez nous.

**Keichi **: Oui, c'est bien Kamui.

**Kamui** : Bonsoir madame

**Mère** : Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, je suis la maman de Keichi. Comme nous avons un invité ce soir, nous avons préparé un repas spécial.

**Keichi **: SUPER !! Kamui, tu aimes la viande grillé ??

**Kamui** : Euh… Oui….

La mère de Keichi aidé de son fils et de Kamui commence à mettre la table basse et l'appareil à fondu. Ils s'assoient en tailleur autour.

**Mère** : Ne faites pas le timide, Kamui, mangez autant que vous le voulez. Bien alors… BON APPETIT !!

La mère se lève avec un plateau et vas dans la salle à côté. Kamui la regarde intrigué.

**Keichi **: Ce plateau c'est pour mon père.

**Kamui** : Il a tellement de travail qu'il n'a pas le temps de quitter son bureau ?? Et vous ne pouvez pas manger ensemble ?

Keichi baisse la tête, il devient triste.

**Keichi **: Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mon père… est mort. Il est mort lors du dernier tremblement de terre.

Ces paroles effrayent Kamui qui se rappellent fort bien ce dernier événement, la mort de Kotori. Le changement de Fuuma, une partie de Tokyo tombant en ruine.

**Keichi **: Le tremblement de Nakano… C'était là qu'était la société de mon père… Il était robuste et en pleine santé. Mais on ne peut rien faire face à un tremblement de terre.

Kamui serre les poings à ce discours, ses yeux deviennent très tristes.

**Keichi **: Oui, on ne peut lutter… C'est très effrayant… Tu ne peux rien faire si le bâtiment s'écroule et que tu es dedans.

Kamui serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

**Keichi **: Ah… Excuse moi !! Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.

**Kamui** : C'est plutôt toi qui doit être triste.

**Keichi **: Oui, je le suis encore mais ma mère et moi avons supporté cette épreuve. Nous avons compris que le fait de pleure ne bous le ramènerais pas. Allons plutôt que de nous lamenter sur notre sort, nous avons décider de nous épauler. On est plus fort à plusieurs que seul. Comme ça, nous tenons bon !!

**Mère** : Excusez moi de m'être absenté ainsi. J'ai acheté beaucoup de viande alors surtout ne vous privez pas. Keichi, tu peux venir m'aider un peu ?

**Keichi **: Oui, tout de suite.

**h h h h h h**

Le repas se passe bien. Après les deux jeunes gens se rendent dans la chambre de Keichi pour réviser. Ils plaisantent. C'est la première fois que Kamui se sent aussi détendu. C'est agréable. Il se sent bien auprès de Keichi, il est si vivant, si enjoué… Cela lui fait du bien.

Et heureusement qu'il est là car Sorata n'est pas très doué pour les explications, y a pas à dire.

**Keichi **: Kamui, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

**Kamui** : Oui ??

**Keichi **: J'aimerais que nous devenions ami et même plus encore…

Kamui le regarde et se met à rougir.

**Keichi **: Tu me plais beaucoup tu sais…

Keichi prend la main de Kamui dans la sienne et l'embrasse sur cette cicatrice.

**Keichi **: Quelle cicatrice étrange… J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal.

Il embrasse de nouveau la main. Kamui la retire vivement.

**Keichi **: Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, pardonne moi. J'ai été trop vite, prends ton temps pour réfléchir, je te raccompagne, d'accord ??

**Kamui** : Encore merci pour le bon repas madame.

**Keichi **: Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la gare. Je suis désolé de t'avoir retenu si tard.

**Kamui** : Ce n'est pas grave. C'est moi qui te remercie pour les devoirs et ce délicieux repas.

**Keichi **: Je suis bien content que cela t'ai plu… Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, surtout n'hésites pas. Je suis fils unique tu sais. Cela fera plaisir à ma mère d'avoir de la compagnie et cela me fera aussi très plaisir. Surtout n'hésites pas, d'accord ??

**Kamui** : Euh oui…

**Keichi **: Je compte sur toi.

Ils arrivent à proximité de la gare, les murs se mettent alors à trembler.

**Filles** : AHHH !!

**Keichi **: Un nouveau tremblement de terre ??!!

**Kamui** : % un dragon… !!!%

Les vitres commencent à trembler et puis à se casser tombant sur les gens effrayés qui se mettent à crier de douleur et de peur, s'enfuyant dans tous les sens.

Keichi prend Kamui dans ses bras et le serre très fort, faisant rempart de son corps. Kamui est très étonné.

**Keichi **: ATTENTION !!

**Kamui** : % Il se passe la même chose que la dernière fois !! C'est un dragon !! J'en suis quasiment sûr. % Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !! Rentre vite chez toi pour te mettre à l'abri.

Kamui part en courant.

**Keichi **: Attend Kamui !! Ne fais pas ça !!

Keichi ne peut assister qu'impuissant à la fuite de Kamui qui s'en va.

**Keichi **: NON !! !NONNNNNNNNNN !! KAMUI !! REVIENS !!

**h h h h h h**

Kamui part affronter Fuuma qui a décidé de libérer Nataku de sa prison de verre. Il se retrouve face à son ancien ami, à celui qu'il a tellement aimé. Il ne peut pas lutter à arme égale. Heureusement, Subaru intervient. Mais cela lui coûte un œil.[C4] 

Kamui et Subaru s'en sortent miraculeusement mais blessé.

Kamui a été une nouvelle fois impuissant face à Fuuma, il n'a pas pu l'arrêter, il n'a pas pu l'affronter. C'est de sa faute tous ces massacres, ces bâtiments à terre, ces morts… Ce désastre, tout ceci est sa faute, il a hérité de nombreux pouvoirs mais il est incapable de s'en servir… Il n'en est pas digne… Pourquoi lui ?? Pourquoi cette responsabilité ?? Il n'en voulait pas… Il aurait voulu être heureux mais ceux qu'il aimait étaient détruits ou blessés les uns après les autres : le père de Kotori et Fuuma était mort sa mère et sa tante, les dernières femmes de la famille Megumi avaient données naissance aux épées divines et en étaient mortes aussi, leurs corps partis en lambeaux sa chère et tendre Kotori avaient été tuée par son frère à cause de son choix Fuuma était devenu comme fou… Tous ces gens proches, comme sa famille. Subaru avait perdu son œil par sa faute. Keichi avait perdu sa mère, et tant d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissaient pas étaient morts, avaient perdus un proche…

Aujourd'hui il entendait les pleurs de la nature pour toutes ces morts, et lui aussi pleurait, son impuissance, son incapacité à faire quelque chose, à réagir…

Il se demandait pourquoi il se battait, pourquoi il devait faire tout ça… Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire de kekkai. Hinoto lui avait dit qu'il ne serait capable de faire un kekkai que lorsqu'il aurait quelque chose à protéger, quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Il tenait à Fuuma mais cela ne devait pas être assez puissant. Les dragons du ciel aussi, il les aimait mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de sa protection, Subaru aussi.

Oui c'était cela, il devait trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas impliqué dans la fin du monde, quelqu'un qu'il aimerait et pour qui il serait capable de protéger, de faire un kekkai et de sauver le monde par là même. Mais qui ?? Kotori était morte…

Il savait que faire mais pas le comment ni surtout, le plus important le qui…

Qui aimerait-il ? Qui protégerait-il ?? Tous ça le minait affreusement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni que faire. Heureusement que Subaru malgré sa blessure lui remonta le moral. Il prit alors de nouveau le chemin de l'école Clamp.

**h h h h h h**

Kamui avait donc accepté de manger à nouveau, de vivre à nouveau, il ne savait pourquoi ni pour qui mais il espérait le découvrir.

**Yuzuhira** : Bon !! J'y vais !! Passe une bonne journée !!

Kamui sourit à ces mots, heureusement que Yuzuhira était là, son innocence et sa agité naturelle lui étaient précieux.

**Kamui** : % Kotori excuse moi… Je ne peux pleure pour toi, j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire, des gens à sauver… Pardonne moi Kotori, est-ce que tu me pardonnes. %

Soudain un vent se lève et des oiseaux passent devant lui.

**Kamui** : % Merci Kotori… Je me battrai… Je t'en fais la promesse….%

Kamui se dirige alors en salle de classe.

**h h h h h h**

**Kamui** : Keichi n'est pas là ??

**Fille **: Je crois qu'il est dans la salle des profs. Il n'est pas venu en cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Kamui regarde la jeune fille d'un air très inquiet.

**Fille **: Sa mère est morte… lors du tremblement de terre à Ikebukuro…

Kamui pâlit, choqué et se met à courir à la recherche de son ami.

Celui-ci est sorti de la salle des professeurs, il a regard très triste. Kamui arrive en courant épuisé.

**Keichi **: Kamui !???… Mais…

Keichi s'approche et regarde le bras de Kamui.

**Keichi **: AH !! J'en étais sûr !! Tu es blessé.

**Kamui** : Ca va, je n'ai rien, rien de grave… Et toi est-ce que tout vas bien ??

Kamui prend les bras de Keichi, il est très inquiet.

**Keichi **: « Rien qu'une petite égratignure » dit il en montrant son pansement sur la joue et en souriant.

Kamui le regarde d'un air triste.

**Keichi **: Ah !! Tu as entendu pour ma mère ??

Kamui baisse les yeux, intimidé.

**Keichi **: Je vois…

Keichi sourit gentiment et entraîne Kamui auprès de la fontaine et des arbres.

**Keichi **: Lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, celle-ci avait brûlé. Je n'ai rien pu faire ni pour aider mon père ni pour aider ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver ni l'un ni l'autre. Pendant la cérémonie, je me suis demandé comment j'allais faire… ce que j'allais devenir… Comment continuer à vivre. J'ai pensé à toi, ça m'a aidé… Aujourd'hui, je sais que je dois vivre pour trois, je dois vivre en la mémoire de mes parents. Je vais vivre pour eux et ne jamais me laisser abattre. Comme je n'ai plus de maison, je vis pour l'instant dans l'un des dortoirs de l'école Clamp. Tu y es toujours le bienvenu. Je dois continuer. J'étudierais sérieusement et je réussirais. Tu veux qu'on révise ce soir ??

Kamui hoche la tête.

**Keichi **: Viens les cours vont commencer.

Kamui prend le poignet de Keichi et l'arrête. Ce dernier le regarde étonné.

**Kamui** : Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, fais le moi savoir je te prie.

Keichi ouvre grand les yeux et se met à sourire.

**Keichi **: N'oublie pas de venir ce soir…

Sur ces paroles, il embrasse doucement Kamui sur la bouche qui se laisse faire.

**Keichi **: Allez viens, ne soyons pas en retard pour ce nouveau premier jour.

Kamui le suit.

Plus tard, alors qu'il est rentré après avoir révisé avec Keichi, il pense à ce qui s'est passé. A l'aveu de Keichi, en effet, celui-ci lui a avoué ses sentiments. Il lui a aussi dit qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, qu'il pouvait y réfléchir, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il l'avait aussi embrassé. Ce contact lui avait du bien.

**Kamui** : % Dieu que c'est bon d'être aimé !! Oui, cela est bon !! Voilà pourquoi je dois protéger la Terre. Personne ne doit souffrir, on ne doit pas ôté l'être aimé. Chacun sur cette terre a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimer, voilà pourquoi la Terre, les humains, les plantes, les animaux, la nature, voilà pour quoi je protégerais la terre et Keichi…

THE END

**h h h h h h**

Et voilà la fin ^^ Alors Catherine ?? Ca t'a plus ?? et vous, vous avez aimé ?? Des commentaires ?? des avis ?? des revendications ??

Hello la terre, ici mars ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]un peu l'équivalent de Mademoiselle. Il s'adresse à Arashi pour ceux qui suivent pas la série.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]Panier repas.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]Je fais allusion au –**sempai **pour aîné // -**kun** : pour un garçon // -**san** pour monsieur // **Sensei** pour professeur.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]Cf manga 11-12


End file.
